Ricognizione
| guest=Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Neil Hopkins - Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley - Zoe Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Ava | costar=Allen Cole - Sergente Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Christopher Johnson - Poliziotto Fred Koehler - Seamus | uncredited=Michael Green - Lawyer }} è l'ottavo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 111esimo dell'intera serie. Locke trascina un riluttante Sawyer in una missione di importanza vitale. Ma chi è ora davvero John Locke? Trama Timeline parallela (2004) Un nudo James è a letto con una donna di nome Ava. Ava rotola su Sawyer e guarda l'orologio sul comodino. Ricorda a James che dovrebbe incontrare un tipo fra 18 minuti, alle 9 del mattino. Lui salta su, comincia a vestirsi e appoggia una valigia sul letto. Questa si apre per sbaglio, rivelando il suo contenuto: un sacco di mazzette di banconote. Ava chiede a cosa gli servono tutti quei soldi e Jimmy le risponde che lei non avrebbe dovuto vedere il denaro, poi le spiega che i soldi sono destinati ad un potenziale investimento. Mentre lui sostiene che non ci metterà molto, la donna estrae una pistola e la punta addosso a Jimmy. Lui le dice di stare calma e lei ribatte che sa riconoscere un truffatore perché ne ha sposato uno. Jimmy dice che lei è una sciocca perché tutta la situazione è una messinscena, che fuori c'è un furgone, che la stanza è piena di microspie ed è circondata dalla polizia: quello che vogliono è incastrare suo marito. Ava crede che lui stia "bluffando"; Jimmy pronuncia la parola in codice "LaFleur" e la polizia fa irruzione nella stanza. Miles è a capo della squadra della polizia di L.A. che arresta una stupefatta Ava. Miles lancia a James il suo distintivo di poliziotto e quest'ultimo gli si rivolge chiamandolo "socio". Tornato alla stazione di polizia, il Detective James Ford sta chiamando una lista di persone che rispondono al nome di Anthony Cooper. Mentre si trova al telefono riceve come risposta che si tratta di un errore di persona, ma chiede comunque se l'uomo si trovava in Alabama nel 1976; Miles arriva con una tazza di caffè per lui e sente il nome "Anthony Cooper". James, velocemente riattacca e cerca di nascondere la lista dei nomi. Miles gli chiede notizie sulla telefonata e James risponde che si tratta di un vecchio caso. Miles gli chiede se ha a che fare con il suo viaggio nel fine settimana a Palm Springs; James appare sorpreso dalla richiesta di Miles, ma recupera, farfugliando di essersi ubriacato e divertito. Miles gli ricorda che ha un appuntamento al buio con una sua collega quella sera. Mentre James cerca senza successo di evitare l'appuntamento, Miles lo guarda con sospetto, gli dice che non ha bisogno di mentire e lo incoraggia a essere sempre onesto con lui. James gli risponde di non avere bisogno di farlo. James si veste ed arriva ad un bar. Telefona a Miles chiedendo informazioni della donna dell'incontro al buio e Miles gli spiega che è una rossa. James in quel momento vede una donna coi capelli rossi seduta da sola al bar e si avvicina; la donna si presenta come Charlotte Lewis. Mentre cenano Charlotte racconta a James di essere una archeologa e gli chiede come mai lui fa il poliziotto. James cerca di schivare la domanda ma Charlotte gli dice di non mentirle. Lui sorride, ma le da una risposta sui generis. Più tardi sono a letto nell'appartamento di James; Charlotte, nuda, chiede una maglietta e James le indica un cassetto dell'armadio, mentre si dirige a prendere dell'acqua in cucina. Charlotte cerca nel cassetto, e trova una cartella con il nome "Sawyer" sopra. Una foto di famiglia cade dalla cartella e mostra una coppia felice con il loro bambino; mentre Charlotte apre la cartella per riporre la foto, si accorge di un vecchio articolo di giornale che parla di un uomo che ha ucciso la moglie e poi si è suicidato, mentre il figlio di nove anni è sopravvissuto. La foto dell'articolo è la stessa caduta dalla cartella. James entra nella stanza e si arrabbia, in maniera violenta, obbligando Charlotte ad andarsene. Il giorno dopo alla centrale di polizia, Liam, il fratello di Charlie sta chiedendo al sergente a proposito dell'arresto del fratello. Liam si avvicina a James ma lui gli risponde di non essere di quel dipartimento. Interviene Miles dicendo a James di seguirli, e gli dice di essere furioso perché tracciando le transazioni della sua carta di credito ha scoperto che non si trovava a Palm springs ma in Australia.. Miles parla di fiducia, ma James sostiene che quello che ha fatto in Australia non sono affari suoi. Miles dice che non sarà partner di James ancora a lungo e va via. James si guarda nello specchio attaccato al muro, poi lo rompe con un pugno. In serata, James torna a casa e prepara la cena al microonde. Si siede e guarda un vecchio episodio della casa della prateria. Una ragazzina, Laura, dice a suo padre che sarà distrutta se qualcosa accadrà a lui o a sua madre. Il padre le risponde che se vivi la tua vita preoccupandoti del futuro, la vita finirà prima che tu l'abbia conosciuta. Le dice che le persone aren't really gone once they die, and that you hold on to their good memories until you see them again. James si alza e va nell'appartamento di Charlotte per scusarsi con un mazzo di girasoli e sei birre, ma la ragazza rifiuta le sue scuse e gli chiude la porta in faccia. Il giorno dopo non appena Miles lascia il suo ufficio, James lo chiama dalla sua macchina. Miles sale con riluttanza e James gli consegna la cartella chiamata "Sawyer." James gli spiega che quando aveva 9 anni suo padre venne truffato da un uomo chiamato Sawyer. Suo padre fu così distrutto da sparare a sua moglie e poi suicidarsi. Dice a Miles che la sua unica traccia era il nome Anthony Cooper e di essere andato in Australia per seguirla. Quando troverà Cooper è sua intenzione ucciderlo. Miles gli chiede perché non glielo avesse mai detto e James risponde che sapeva che se glielo avesse detto lui avrebbe cercato di persuaderlo a non farlo. Miles ammette che si tratta della verità. Mentre discutono una sirena accesa si avvicina alla macchina and a blue sedan suddenly broadsides into the driver's side of James' car. L'autista salta fuori and makes a dash for it as James and the pursuing squad car chase her. The fugitive runs down an alley, ma James la cattura e la sbatte contro un cancello accorgendosi di averla riconosciuta. He realizes that he recognizes her. Si tratta di Kate, la donna incontrata all'aeroporto e passivamente aiutata a scappare. Timeline originale (2007) e Kate si rincontrano.]] Sawyer prepara del tè fuori dalla capanna di Claire. Sveglia Jin e gli dice che Claire e Locke ritorneranno all'alba. Jin animatamente si alza dicendo che devono andare via, ma Sawyer afferma di stare con Locke. Jin gli risponde che non si tratta di Locke, ma Sawyer replica che lo sa e non gli importa chi sia, visto che gli ha promesso di portarlo via dall'Isola. Jin dice che non se ne andrà dall'Isola senza Sun. Sawyer gli promette che se Sun è sull'Isola non se ne andranno senza di lei. Mentre parlano, l'Uomo in Nero con le sembianze di Locke arriva al campo col suo seguito; sono 22 in tutto inclusi Sayid e Kate. conforta Zach e Emma.]] Nella sua capanna, Claire impacchetta alcune cose e va ad infilarle in una bambola nella culla. Kate entra e le chiede cosa c'è nella culla. Claire le risponde che è tutto ciò che aveva. l'Uomo in Nero chiama tutti in riunione. Dice che lui capisce che tutti hanno delle domande da fargli e lui risponderà, ma non adesso. Perché vuole prendere il vantaggio delle ore di luce diurne e muoversi. Cindy vuole sapere che cosa è accaduto alle persone che erano rimaste al Tempio. L'Uomo in Nero si ferma prima di dire che il fumo nero le ha uccise. Zach inizia a piangere e "Locke" va da lui e da sua sorella Emma per consolarli. Intanto, Claire prende la mano di Kate e Kate reagisce con incertezza a quel gesto. Sawyer e Kate parlano di dove siano i loro amici. Kate gli chiede se adesso lui è dalla parte di Locke. Sawyer le risponde che lui non è con nessuno. giustifica la sua recente reazione al the Temple.]] Camminando "Locke" dice che più avanti c'è un posto dove accamparsi per qualche giorno. Sawyer lo interrompe e chiede quando potranno andarsene da quelle rocce." L'Uomo in Nero seccato dall'interruzione gli consiglia di parlarsi in privato. Quando si trovano da soli, un adirato uomo in Nero dice a Sawyer che lui preferirebbe che non lo avesse interrotto. Sawyer sarcasticamente si scusa e chiede come "Locke" sapesse come liberare le persone da "quel fumo nero." l'Uomo in Nero risponde che lui è il fumo nero. Sawyer è stupito da quante persone abbia ucciso e domanda il motivo. L'uomo in nero risponde che ha dato loro l'opportunità di andarsene pacificamente, ma loro non l'hanno sfruttata. Spiega che loro credevano di proteggere l'isola da lui, mentre l'unica cosa che vuole è andarsene. Dice infine che la scelta era tra uccidere o essere ucciso, e lui non vuole morire. finds Kate's dress in the Hydra cages.]] Arrivano alla spiaggia con vista dell'isola dell'Idra. L'uomo in nero dice a Sawyer di prendere una canoa e andare in ricognizione sull'isola. Gli dice che troverà un Ajira Flight 316 li che lui ha ragione di credere che alcuni dei passeggeri intendano far loro del male. Sawyer chiede cosa fare se dovesse trovarsi in pericolo e l'uomo in nero risponde di non preoccuparsi, perché Sawyer è il miglior bugiardo che abbia mai incontrato. Gli dice che se dovesse incontrare qualcuno dovrà guadagnare la loro fiducia, scoprire tutto ciò che può e ritornare indietro. Quando Sawyer chiede quale sia lo scopo della ricognizione, l'uomo in nero dice "prendiamo quell'aereo, voliamo via da quest'isola e non guardiamo più indietro". Sawyer prende la canoa per l'isola e cammina in cerca dell'aereo, superando le gabbia dove lui e Kate erano prigionieri e trovando il vestito che indossava in quel momento. Riflette malinconicamente su quei tempi. attempts to murder Kate. Sayid looks on indifferently.]] Kate si siede per parlare ad un indifferente Sayid. Gli chiede se pensa che Locke possa portarli via dall'isola e lui risponde di si. Gli chiede se è tutto ok e lui risponde di no. Di colpo Claire la attacca da dietro, cercando di pugnalarla alla gola. Kate urla a Sayid di aiutarla ma lui non se ne interessa. "Locke" appare e toglie energicamente Claire di dosso a Kate, dicendo che Kate ha fatto ciò che doveva quando ha preso Aaron non potendo trovare Claire. Schiaffeggia Claire in pieno viso le dice che il suo comportamento è totalmente inappropriato.Kate è sconvolta e quando l'uomo in nero le chiede se sta bene lei risponde nervosamente di no. is taken captive by Zoe and the rest of her team.]] Sull'isola dell'Idra intanto, Sawyer trova l'aereo. Segni nella sabbia lo portano fino ad una pila di cadaveri. Sawyer estrae la pistola quando sente e vede una donna correre verso di lui. La insegue e la butta a terra. Lei dice di chiamarsi Zoe e dichiara di essere la sola sopravvissuto dell' Ajira Flight 316. dice di aver sentito delle urla mentre raccoglieva della legna, e quando è tornata al campo ha trovato tutti morti. Sawyer cammina con lei verso la canoa mentre lei fa molte domande sul suo gruppo, incluso sul loro eventuale possesso di pistole. Quando raggiungono le canoe, Sawyer gli punta conto la pistola. Lei fischia e quattro uomini appaiono dai cespugli armati di fucili facendo l'uomo prigioniero. offers to show Kate where he sent Sawyer.]] Kate sta piangendo in una radura lontana dagli altri. "Locke" la raggiunge e si scusa per l'attacco di Claire, prendendosi la responsabilità in quanto è stato lui a dirle che il suo bambino era stato preso dagli Altri. Kate domanda il perché e lui risponde che Claire era distrutta senza Aaron, così le ha dato qualcosa da odiare per tirarla su. Crede che sentire la verità da Kate ha fatto rilasciare a Claire tutta la rabbia trattenuta per così tanto tempo. Kate risponde che la sua spiegazione è molto profonda essendo lui un uomo morto e lui le risponde promettendole che terrà tutti al sicuro, inclusa lei. La donna chiede dove sia andato Sawyer, e l'uomo in nero, aiutandola ad alzarsi, le dice che glielo mostrerà. shares his mother-issues with Kate.]] Porta Kate sulla spiaggia e le spiega che ha mandato Sawyer sull'isola dell'Idra, e la ragazza riconosce l'isola dove sono stati tenuti prigionieri. L'uomo in nero dice di non essere un uomo morto. Sa cosa Kate stia provando perché sua madre era pazza. Dice che tanto tempo fa prima di avere questo aspetto, aveva una madre molto disturbata e come risultato ha avuti molti problemi nella crescita e sta ancora cercando di trovare la sua strada molte cose si sarebbero potuto evitare se le cose fossero state differenti. Kate gli chiede perché le sta raccontando questa storia e lui risponde, "perché ora anche Aaron ha una madre pazza." Più tardi, Claire trova Kate e sembra chiederle sinceramente scusa. Kate rimane diffidente dal cambiamento di Claire che addirittura la ringrazia per essersi presa cura di suo figlio, ma alla fine cede e torna alla sua tenda. e Sawyer stringono un patto.]] Mentre Sawyer è prigioniero nel sottomarino nel porto dell'isola dell'Idra, nota uomini armati innalzare dei piloni simili alla barriera sonica. Zoe lo porta dentro e in un corridoio Sawyer nota una porta chiusa con lucchetto. Zoe lo porta in una stanza dove Charles Widmore si presenta a lui. Widmore chiede se Sawyer sappia chi lui sia. Sawyer risponde che è l'uomo che ha mandato un cargo sull'isola con l'ordine di ucciderli tutti. Widmore nega di aver ucciso i passeggeri del volo Ajira. Sawyer è interrogato sul perché Locke lo abbia mandato sull'isola e quale sia il suo scopo, e risponde che entrambi sanno che quell'uomo non è veramente Locke.. Sawyer propone un patto a Widmore: lui dirà a "Locke" che la costa è libera e che non ha trovato nessuno. a quel punto porterà "Locke" da Widmore e lui potrà ucciderlo. In cambio, la gente che sta con Sawyer non sarà toccata e verrà portata via dall'isola. Widmore accetta. informa l'Uomo In Nero dei piani di Widmore.]] Sawyer torna alla spiaggia e l'uomo in nero gli corre incontro. Sawyer gli dice che i passeggeri sono tutti morti, e "Locke" gli chiede cosa sia successo. Sawyer gli racconta tutto su Widmore e i suoi uomini, il sottomarino, la porta chiusa, i piloni simili a quelli della DHARMA , e il patto che ha fatto con Widmore. L'uomo in nero apprezza la lealtà di Sawyer che gli risponde "un patto è un patto". Scende la notte, Sawyer siede vicino a Kate e lei gli chiede perché stia lavorando per Locke. Lui sostiene di non stare dalla parte di nessuno. Le racconta di Widmore e le confessa che ha intenzione di farlo combattere con Locke. Mentre i due avranno le mani occupate, loro due ne approfitteranno per scappare dall'isola. Kate obietta che non sanno guidare un aeroplano. Sawyer dice, "non prenderemo l'aereo, ma il sottomarino" Curiosità Generale * Con questo episodio Sawyer diventa il quinto personaggio a cui è dedicato un episodio di flashback, un episodio di flashforward ed un episodio di flashsideway. Gli altri sono Kate, Jack, Sayid e Ben. * Charlotte ritorna dopo un'assenza di 10 episodi, dove si era vista l'ultima volta in , e Rebecca Mader fa la sua prima comparsa dalla puntata , dopo 19 episodi. * Questo episodio è andato in onda originariamente negli Stati Uniti il 16 marzo (3/16). E' stato indirizzato al destino del Volo 316 dopo che la maggior parte dei superstiti hanno lasciato il sito per andare sull'Isola principale, ed è la prima volta che riappare dopo il suo atterraggio nell'episodio "Namaste". *E' il primo episodio in cui viene menzionato il Volo Oceanic 815 nella linea temporale parallela. *Nella linea temporale parallela MIles dice che suo padre lavora in un museo. Questo fatto verrà confermato nell'episodio "Tutti amano Hugo". *L'episodio è il primo andato in onda a sole 24 ore dall'uscita in lingua originale sulla FOX, sottotitolato in italiano. *Ana Lucia Cortez, Teresa Cortez, Mike Walton, il detective Raggs ed altri personaggi minori noti della polizia delle precedenti stagioni non vengono visti o menzionati in alcun L.A.P.D. nella scena correlata durante la linea temporale parallela. *Zoe indossa lo stesso orologio che indossa Ben nell'episodio "L'uomo dietro le quinte" e lo stesso che Howard indossa nell'episodio "Il padre che non c'era". Note di produzione *E' il 100° episodio in cui compare Kate. *Questo è l'unico episodio della sesta stagione in cui Jack non appare. **Di conseguenza è l'ultimo episodio della serie in cui non compare. *Sawyer ritorna dopo un'assenza di 3 episodi. *Questo episodio continua la tendenza iniziata nella quarta stagione gli ex membri del cast principale come guest stars only e non special guest stars ''con Rebecca Mader (Charlotte Lewis). **Lei ritorna dall'episodio "Questo posto è la morte" dopo un'intervallo di 19 puntate. *Charlotte Lewis fa la sua prima apparizione dall'episodio "Il nuovo leader", un intervallo di nove episodi, ma non è stata interpretata da Rebecca Mader. **Charlotte Lewis diventa il quarto ex personaggio principale ad apparire nella sesta stagione. *Liam Pace fa la sua prima apparizione dall'episodio "Greatest Hits" dopo un'intervallo di 40 episodi. Questo segna anche la sua prima apparizione al di fuori di un episodio centrato su Charlie. *Richard, Desmond, Ben, Frank, Jack, Hurley, Sun ed Ilana non compaiono in questo episodio. * Con questo episodio, Desmond non compare da 7 episodi, pareggiando l'assenza di Michael Dawson nella stagione 2 per la più lunga striscia di non partecipazioni in episodi per gli attori protagonisti. *Per la prima volta in questa stagione, l'episodio non contiene il riassunto ''nelle puntate precedenti. *Questo episodio riprende lo schema che riflette la centricità del personaggio degli episodi della Stagione 1. Errori * Il codice di registrazione del volo Ajira 316 era N25705 quando era apparso originariamente nell'episodio "316". Tuttavia, in questo episodio, lo stesso aereo reca la designazione N9748C. ** In realtà, N25705 è il codice di registrazione di un Boeing 737 attualmente utilizzato da United Airlines. N9748C è un codice di registrazione riservato dalla FAA per l'uso cinematografico ed è stato utilizzato in molte altre produzioni televisive e cinematografiche. *Alla stazione di polizia, Sawyer usa Microsoft Word 2007 mentre la linea temporale parallela è ambientata nel 2004. *Nell'intera scena in cui Sawyer è a letto con Ava, l'orologio non si sposta dalle 8:42. *Jin non usa la sua stampella per sostenere il piede, anche se è gravemente danneggiato. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'orologio sul comodino segna le 8:42 * Claire attacca Kate per aver preso Aaron * L'uomo in nero dice Ti perdono alle scuse sarcastiche di Sawyer quando lo interrompe. Nella terza stagione ha cercato di convincere Eko a chiedere perdono. (Redenzione) * L'uomo in nero rivela di essere la cosa del fumo di Sawyer, ma non per il resto dei suoi seguaci. (Truffe e inganni) (Segreti) * L'Uomo in Nero, sotto le sembianze di Locke, parla dei suoi problemi con la madre con Kate * Claire si scusa con Kate per averla attaccata. * Kate si schianta contro l'auto di Sawyer e viene arrestata poco dopo. (Prigionia) * Tutti i sopravvissuti e le comparse del volo Ajira vengono uccisi da una causa ignota. (Morte) * Sawyer prova ancora dei sentimenti per Kate dopo aver trovato il suo vestito all'interno delle gabbie. * Sawyer usa un girasole come gesto romantico. (Relazioni) * Zoe mente a Sawyer dicendo di essere un sopravvissuto del Volo Ajira 316. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Charlotte lavora per il padre di Miles in un museo. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * James e Charlotte hanno un'incontro di una notte. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) (Relazioni) * James e Miles sono partner nella polizia di Los Angeles nella linea temporale parallela. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Nel flashsideway, Liam Pace sta cercando di trovare suo fratello alla stazione LAPD, dove chiede a Sawyer se sapesse dove fosse suo fratello Charlie. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Sawyer dice che sta contrapponendo l'Uomo in nero e Charles Widmore, l'uno contro l'altro, al fine di creare una distrazione che gli permetterà di rubare il sottomarino. (Truffe e inganni) * James tenta di convincere Ava a portare una valigetta con un dispositivo di localizzazione nascosto a suo marito, un noto truffatore ricercato dalla LAPD. (Truffe e inganni) * Zoe esclama Grazie a Dio quando Sawyer le dice che ci sono altre persone sull'isola principale. Sawyer le dice che Dio non ha niente a che fare con ciò. (Religione) * Sawyer è catturato dalla gente di Widmore. (Prigionia) * Nel flashsideway, James cerca segretamente di rintracciare l'uomo che ha rovinato la sua vita. (Segreti) * L'uomo in nero racconta di sua madre pazza e dei suoi crescenti dolori, una storia riflessa dai rapporti tra Claire ed Aaron, Danielle ed Alex, Eloise e Daniel e Locke con sua madre. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Sawyer, mentre era in arresto, era passato da Boone, un fratello che indagava su sua sorella nella stazione di polizia di Sydney. Sawyer, il poliziotto, passa da Liam mentre sta indagando su suo fratello Charlie nella stazione di polizia di L.A. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * James e Miles sono partner come detective per la polizia di Los Angeles nella linea temporale parallela, essendo stati anche partner delle forze dell'ordine per il Progetto DHARMA nella linea temporale originale. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * L'uomo in nero razionalizza il suo massacro degli abitanti del Tempio come uccidere o essere ucciso, affermando che non vuole essere ucciso. (Vita e morte) * Sawyer mente a Miles nella linea temporale parallela di andare a Palm Springs, quando era effettivamente a Sydney in cerca di Anthony Cooper. (Truffe e inganni) Riferimenti culturali *Indiana Jones: James paragona Charlotte a questo archeologo giramondo. In seguito si pentiranno di non averla portata con sé. *La casa nella prateria: James guarda una replica di questa serie televisiva statunitense che andò in onda dal 1974 al 1983. Nell'episodio che James osserva ("Un caro ricordo - parte 1"), il padre Ingalls dice alla figlia che if you live your life based on what's going to happen... before you know it, your life is over. Nella linea temporale originale James aveva confessato a Kate che era un fan della serie. *La collina dei conigli: questo romanzo, del 1972 di Richard Adams, è presente sul cassettone di James. Il romanzo parla di conigli antropomorfi che sono alla ricerca di una nuova casa dopo aver avuto visioni di morte che si avvicinano alla loro opprimente società. I conigli trovano ciò che pensano sia un'utopia, ma scoprono che è una fattoria con trappole ed insidie. Scoprono che devono vivere insieme o morire da soli, mentre stabiliscono nuove regole con cui vivere. *Nelle pieghe del tempo: questo romanzo di fantascienza per bambini, del 1963 di Madeleine L'Engle, è presente sul cassettone di James. La storia segue Meg Murry, un'adolescente che viaggia nel tempo e nello spazio con il fratello minore Charles Wallace e l'amico Calvin O'Keefe. La loro missione è di salvare suo padre, uno scienziato detenuto su un pianeta alieno dominato da una grande nuvola nera chiamata The Black Thing. *Lancelot: questo romanzo, del 1977 di Walker Percy, presente sul cassettone di James racconta la storia di Lancelot Lamar, un avvocato che scopre di non essere il padre della sua figlia minore. Lamar uccide sua moglie facendo saltare in aria la loro casa. Finisce in un'istituto mentale con i suoi ricordi, dove per lui la realtà ed il passato si offuscano. *Bullitt: Sawyer fa riferimento a questo film poliziesco del 1968 di Peter Yates con Steve McQueen come la ragione per cui voleva diventare un poliziotto. Il film viene ricordato per la scena di inseguimento in auto per le strade di San Francisco, considerata una delle sequenze di inseguimenti automobilistici più influenti nella storia del cinema. *Los Angeles Lakers: Sawyer e Miles sono fan di questa squadra di basket di Los Angeles, California. Tecniche di narrazione * Anche se inizialmente sembra che James sia ancora un truffatore nella linea temporale parallela, è in realtà un poliziotto che lavora sotto copertura come truffatore. * Nella linea temporale originale, Kate dice a Sawyer che stanno preparando un coniglio per cena; nella linea temporale parallela, una copia de La collina dei conigli è presente nella stanza di James. * Le prime parole che James pronuncia nella linea temporale originale e le ultime parole che pronuncia nella linea temporale parallela sono Son of a bitch! * Miles chiede a James se volesse morire da solo. * L'uomo in nero, nella forma di John Locke, dice a Sawyer: "Non voglio essere ucciso". * Sawyer rivela a Kate che il suo vero piano è quello di avere Widmore e l'Uomo in Nero in combattono mentre lui e Kate rubano il sottomarino e lasciano l'Isola. * L'uomo in nero dice al suo gruppo che le persone che sono rimaste al Tempio sono state uccise dal fumo nero, ma ora sono al sicuro da esso e lui le proteggerà. * L'uomo in nero si avvicina a Kate in un boschetto di alberi, che in precedenza avevano agito da barriera contro il mostro. * Viene detto a Kate dall'Uomo in nero che Claire probabilmente finirà il suo calvario. Più tardi Claire abbraccia Kate, si scusa per l'attacco e la ringrazia per aver curato Aaron. * L'uomo in nero racconta a Kate della sua pazza madre. * Il programma di Sawyer osserva che quando le persone muoiono, i loro ricordi rimangono per sostenere i loro cari fino al loro ricongiungimento. Questo ricorda la premessa del mondo flashsideways, i cui personaggi morti si svegliano ai ricordi l'uno dell'altro. * Con una sola parola in codice, James fa scattare un gruppo di uomini armati (la polizia) su Ava nella stanza del motel, salvandosi dal pericolo con la pistola. Sull'Isola della stazione Idra, Zoe solleva un gruppo di uomini armati su Sawyer con un solo rumore, mettendolo in pericolo con la pistola. * Lo stesso identico tema musicale usato con Kate che fugge dall'aeroporto internazionale di Los Angeles nell'episodio "Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte" sta suonando alcuni istanti prima che James catturi Kate mentre corre fuori dal vicolo. * Nella linea temporale originale, l'uomo in nero dice a Sawyer di essere il miglior bugiardo che abbia mai incontrato, mentre nella linea temporale parallela, James sembra essere un bugiardo che viene chiamato così da tutti quelli che incontra. * L'uomo in nero dice a Sawyer che ha dato alla gente al Tempio la possibilità di andarsene pacificamente, ma quando non si conformarono li uccise. Nell'episodio "La bomba", Richard afferma che gli Altri hanno dato all'Esercito Americano la possibilità di andarsene pacificamente, e li hanno uccisi quando hanno rifiutato. * Nella linea temporale originale, Sawyer rivela a Kate il suo piano di lasciare l'isola con lei. Nel flashsideway, James sorprende Kate mentre cerca di sfuggire all'arresto. Analisi della storia * James e Charlotte hanno un'incontro di una notte. * Kate, inseguita dalla polizia, sbatte contro il Detective Ford mentre siede nella sua auto, dopo di che riesce a scovare il sospetto in modo apparentemente casuale, ma poi la riconosce come la donna ammanettata che era riuscita a fuggire all'aeroporto di Los Angeles.. * Sawyer fa varie ipotesi, incluso che Charles Widmore voglia uccidere l'uomo in nero. Widmore lo sottolinea osservando che Sawyer in realtà ne sa poco. * Claire cerca di uccidere Kate per aver preso Aaron. * Le persone di Widmore stanno preparando delle difese contro l'Uomo in nero. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Charlotte racconta a Sawyer del suo lavoro da archeologa. (Morte accertata) * Sawyer dice a Widmore di conoscerlo perché Widmore aveva inviato una nave di mercenari per uccidere tutti gli abitanti dell'Isola. (Cambio delle regole) * Miles menziona suo padre. (Il padre che non c'era) * L'uomo in nero in precedenza diceva di prendersi cura dei rimanenti passeggeri del volo Ajira 316. Sawyer viene inviato da lui per indagare sulla situazione attuale. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * entra nel dipartimento di polizia per chiedere di suo fratello Charlie, che è stato arrestato sul Volo Oceanic 815 per uso di stupefacenti. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) * Claire tenta di soddisfare la sua richiesta di uccidere Kate dopo aver scoperto che stava crescendo Aaron. (Il faro) * L'uomo in nero dice al suo gruppo che il fumo nero ha ucciso tutti coloro che sono rimasti al Tempio. (Tramonto) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Nella linea temporale parallela Sawyer mette in atto una truffa nei confronti di Ava. (Il truffatore) (Il lupo) * Charlotte trova i romanzi La collina dei conigli, Nelle pieghe del tempo e Lancelot nel comodino di James. Sawyer legge questi libri sull'Isola nella linea temporale originale. (Il truffatore) (Numeri (episodio)) (Maternità) * Nell'ufficio di polizia, James prova a contattare Anthony Cooper. (Deus Ex Machina) (Il brigantino) * Sawyer trova nell'Isola dell'Idra le gabbie degli orsi polari ed il vestito che Kate indossava quando erano lì imprigionati. (Storia di due città) * James guarda un episodio de La casa nella prateria. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) *Gli uomini di Charles Widmore costruiscono una barriera sonar, per difendersi dal Fumo Nero. (Abbandonate) *La parola d'emergenza di James per l'irruzione della polizia è LaFleur. (LaFleur) *Miles chiama Sawyer Jim. (LaFleur) *James regala a Charlotte un girasole. (LaFleur) *Sawyer e Miles sono compagni in pattuglia. (LaFleur) Domande senza risposta * Come sono morti i superstiti del Volo Ajira 316? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer